Moonlit Bouquet
by Soul Rider
Summary: "What do you wish for at night?" "Is it for those you care about?" "What makes you worry?" "Is your wish worth the evil?" Ace found a white bouquet while on a walk in the city. What he knew was that he'll be pursued by someone who wants it back. What he never knew was the crime he'll commit the same night. One-shot. Based off and tune of "Moonlit Bear".


**Soul Rider: This is just for fun. First one-shot, too. Takes place when Loonatic HQ was still in Acmetropolis. I own no characters except two.**

* * *

**Moonlit Bouquet**

*Sky status: clear with gibbous moon, 10:23 pm*

It was a chilly night. A yellow bunny wearing a yellow and black coat over the shirt of his outfit with the hood up and his ears tucked into it walked silently down the alley. The alley only had one section of it illuminated by moonlight. In this moonlight mysteriously was a bouquet of Queen Anne's Lace. It was pretty big.

_In this dark alley of a great bright lit city,_

_I found a beautiful bouquet of white._

_It was laying there in the only light in the dark._

_Maybe it's a reward for being there for everyone._

Ace Bunny approached the flowers, admired by the bouquet's beauty. He bent down to pick it up. It felt warm like someone just laid it down. The bunny then touched the petals, which despite him wearing yellow gloves, felt very soft and silky.

_What in the universe will my team think if they saw it?_

_Some might say I am nuts, and others might admire._

_They are perfect for a clear lit night sky like this._

_Come now, come now, let us both return home._

_Because on nights like this, the villains prowl._

_Creatures of evil lurk at every corner._

Ace smiled happily as he held the bouquet close, holding it the way you would hold a baby up.

_What a happiness that I have found_

_To give the team that I care about._

_So there's no way, so there's no way_

_Will I give this loveliness to anybody else._

The Loonatic began to run a bit down another alley. This one was more lit.

_Following the bright moonlit path, I had begun to run that way_

_With the gorgeous bouquet of white there in my arms._

_When I return to my home, my team and I will be_

_Feel more lightened up and more determined now._

But then, the shadow of something began to grow upon him.

_However, there behind me now, was the looming of evil_

_Coming at me fast was the "Owl of All Ends"._

_Come on, birdie, let's see you try to keep up_

_Because tonight, I will still live._

_I knew deep down in me that this beauty I hold close next to me_

_Belongs to my dark chaser, the "Owl of All Ends"._

The bunny squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to run. Behind him was the figure of an owl with menacing red eyes.

_I just continue to run, aimlessly but I still run,_

_Not wanting to give up this bundle of happiness._

_Following me without end, black figure shown by the light_

_Was the "Owl of All Ends" to see my doom._

He was now so close to the HQ. He still ran, holding the bouquet closer to him.

_Home was close, it was so close_

_But can I really make it?_

_The fastest way's already been lost, but I just don't care._

Tears began to form around his eyes and the owl's.

_As I just began to cry, I could hear the owl cry._

Ace could feel the owl only an inch away and turned his head around with fear.

_Even the lovely bouquet of white began to whine._

His blue eyes glowed yellow and the screen went black. It then went to showing that he had just gotten into the HQ, leaning against the door and still clenching on the bouquet. His hood had fallen down, showing his straight, yellow and black bunny ears.

_At last, the safety of home, I have reached this night's final mission._

_My team wasn't looking in my direction._

Lexi, Tech, Duck, Slam, and Rev turn their heads to look at him with smiles.

_When they all looked at me and saw the bouquet in my arms,_

Their happy expressions turned to ones of sadness and shock.

_They all gave a sad look, and did I see a little fear?_

The other Loonatics approached him, their expressions still the same. They kept a two foot distance from their leader as they circle him. Ace looked like he didn't understand what's going on.

"_Oh please, oh please, tell us you didn't."_

"_How can it be you fell into_

_The trap laid by the moon?"_

_Just what are they saying?_

"_When the whole night is done,_

_When dawn begins to come,_

_Please, Ace, return the mother's child back to her hurt mother's side."_

That's when Ace clearly saw that the bouquet was _never_ a bouquet. It was a little girl of two years old with short lightened mahogany hair and fair skin wearing a light blue shirt and tan shorts that were both in a bad condition that he had been carrying that whole time. Everything became clear to him. The girl was sleeping when he found her in the alley, he had been running with her close to him, and it was her that was crying. Crying for her mother, which must've been the owl that really _wasn't_ an owl.

_Already, I could feel the cold talons of truth dig into me_

_The sharp beak of guilt pecking at my mind and heart._

_Despite everything that I finally awoken to,_

_I did not want to give up this warm bouquet._

_Oh, someone oh, please tell me why I was so easily blinded by_

_What just seemed to be such a lovely moonlit night._

"_She's still alive, so you can fix it all by dawn,"_

_They all assured me, but it still burned._

Tears began to form at his eyes.

"_I'm-I'm so sorry!"_

*the next morning*

The Loonatics were at the hospital with Ace holding the child, who was still asleep, the same way last night. They were a room with an unconscious black "owl" laying in the hospital bed.

_Laying in front of me and my team and the young girl_

The "owl" was revealed to be a woman with long hair that's the same color as her daughter, as well as skin color and facial features. She had a few visible burns of her arms and some of her hair was singed.

_Was the "owl"/woman that pursued me all last night for her._

_I only hope that she will forgive me for taking_

_Her very little beautiful moonlit daughter._

* * *

**Soul Rider: Well, what do you guys think!? Not a bad one-shot, huh! R&R please, but no flames!**


End file.
